Re:Ram Redo
by Bowpurity
Summary: Had a thought to myself on who would loop with Subaru. Who actually could have a valid reason and way to loop with Subaru? Would this idea be interesting or will it be a boring story that has been told? Claiming "First". I bravely write where no writer has written before. In short: Ram joins Subaru on his looping journey for better and worse. Main View will focus on Subaru.
1. Prologue

Hmm hmm, this first chapter will be written in Ram's view. But for later, I'll be using third person. I honestly wish I could read arc 2. It would help in writing this.

Anyway spoilers obviously, and in writing this, there's actually very little we know about how much the characters know, so I'll be making some additions here and there.

Also Subaru has a very odd way of speaking according to these characters. So in this fanfic, he'll retain his Japanese slang as much as I can while everyone else speaks in proper English. Gomen, if this disturbs you.

Not sure how much I can write for this, so consider this story a one off for now aka don't expect updates.

Now onwards to the death of Rem.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

"Lady Beatrice!"

Why! Why would she protect him! He knows something!

"This person was in the restricted collection last night. He has nothing to do with this incident."

"That no longer has any significance under these circumstances. I'm sure you are aware of that?"

Master Roswaal. Of course! Subaru is special. He knows something!

"You still lack finesses as always."

That's enough… Rem … Rem is dead!

"Whatever! Not like any of this matters. Quit standing in my way and let me through… To avenge Lem… If you know anything, tell me, all of it… Help me, help Rem."

Rem….. No. I must kill the people responsible for this. Subaru, he must….

Lady Emilia?

"I'm sorry Ram, even so, I will believe in Subaru."

He looked to the side, away from Emilia's gaze. A single word was spoken from his fitly lips. "Sorry…" A guilty's man actions. See! He ran away! He must not escape! Wind!

Emilia! You protected that bastard again! He's getting away! No!

I send wind blades at Lady Emilia, but they were easily nullified… The blast and heat from Roswaal's magic and Lady Beatrice… I can't see! Damn it! I…

"I WILL KILL YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

When the dust cleared up, I rushed out of the room in pursuit, but found Lady Emilia waiting for me. Behind her, an Ice wall was erected, blocking my path.

"Puck. I'm sorry, but I can't stop her without hurting her otherwise."

Lady Emilia, WHY!

"Let me pass. Let me PASS!" I shouted at her.

"No… Subaru… Subaru is innocent in this."

"That's impossible! He knows something! Master Rosswell wouldn't be interested in him if that wasn't the case! He smells of the witch! He's connected to this!"

Doubt appeared in lady Emilia's eyes, but she didn't move.

"Even so… I believe he's innocent. He's not to blame… if someone is to blame, blame me, for bringing Subaru here."

Damn it…. Damn it! But I won't let this stop me, raising my hand, I fired my magic towards the window breaking it into pieces so that I may follow Subaru.

"Ram!"

!

Master Roswaal …. Are you stopping me?

"Ram… Calm down… If we let Subaru live… He'll guide us to those who killed Rem… In short, Subaru is more useful to us alive then dead."

I turned around, watching Lady Beatrice and Master Roswaal stepping out from the door. "If you leave him unharmed, my contract is still upheld so I won't stop you… Honestly, Roswaal, you're too impulsive. Inpatient… That makeup doesn't fit your personality."

"Well, one of my beloved employees has been brought to harm… As a master… It's impossible for me to be at ease my dear.."

"You say that, but you look as calm as ever. Well, whatever. I'm going back."

With that, Lady Beatrice went away.

Looking at the ice wall, master Roswaal turned to me and nodded. "Ram. We must prepare… follow me to my room."

…..

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I nodded and followed after his footsteps.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

"Master Roswaal… We must find Subaru."

"And we will. Beatrice no doubt has placed a tracking spell on him… So we'll have to just wait. He took no money, no belongings. She'll check on him for sure… For now. Come, we will refill your magic."

I stepped close, and held Master Roswaal tightly. His warm hand wrapped around me as I cried into his chest… A finger touched my forehead, and once again, I feel my body being filled with mana.

"Rem…. Is an irreplaceable loss… You are still my pawn though… so don't think. I'll do the thinking and find the person responsible for this… I promise you."

Yes… of course.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

It was evening. Master Roswaal didn't ask me to clean up the mess. For that, I'm grateful. I was sitting down, starring at Rem's peaceful face. Master Roswaal is nearby shaping a coffin with his magic. That damn bastard….. Just wait.. I'll certainly ….

"Ram. Beatrice has started moving. Follow her."

"Yes, Master Roswaal."

It's finally time. I rushed out of the entrance, eyes looking up and following Lady Beatrice . We were headed towards the cliffs…

It took less than fifteen minutes. Beatrice and Subaru were standing at the cliffs. Beatrice was the same as ever, and Subaru is wearing his ridiculous black and white clothing. He won't escape this time. My wind will cut him down before he can take a step past me. "And I finally found you. I won't let you get away, no matter what!"

Lady Beatrice stood up, moving to stand in front of him, blocking my path.

"As long as my contract exists, I won't hold back, not even against you."

"And you, Lady Beatrice, seem to forget that we aren't in the mansion now. We're in the forest, away from the forbidden library. Are you certain you can protect him from me?"

Master Roswaal has given me his mana. I can't lose. He will not escape.

I glared at them, and watched as Subaru reached out, and pulled at Beatrice's hair.

What?

"Boing….. Pak! Yeah… that felt pretty good."

Lady Beatrice's shock slowly turned into anger as she turned around to face him. "Wh… Wh-What are you doing?! D-Do you want to die?!"

"Don't be dumb. I don't want to die in the slightest. I'm fine with dying just once, at the end of a long life. That's how I really feel."

Subaru, he's stepping forward in front of Beatrice. Finally, it's time for some answers.

"You have guts." I told him. "You finally accept your fate?"

"I wouldn't call it that. If I had to describe it… It's more like I finally found the resolve to do what I must."

He then bowed to me, placed both of his hands together in apology.

"I'm sorry. My uselessness has caused you much grief."

He's sorry? That… That means nothing!

"As expected! You do know something about Rem!"

"No, sorry, but I honestly don't know anything about that. Frankly, there's too much I don't know."

Subaru held a sigh, holding his arms aside in a fake gesture. "But… I've decided to learn more about the things I don't know."

Useless….. truly, useless. What use is that, Subaru! "How can you say that now? Rem is already dead! What can you do by learning anything now?!"

"I won't make any cool statements about what I'll be able to do. After all, this is what happened when I couldn't do anything… I know better than anyone that my words aren't convincing in the least. But I do remember… I know parts of you two that you've forgotten!"

How dare he… "What do you know about Rem and me?!"

"That's right. As you say, I don't know anything that's really important. But you don't know, either, do you?!"

What I don't know! What right does he have to say that! Rem… He knows nothing about us! That bastard… he's speaking nonsense. But… he's the only clue I have to Rem's death.

"Know what?"

"….. That… you girls! I LOVE THE BOTH OF YOU!"

…Huh?

Before I could react… Subaru turned around, ran, and jumped off the cliff. "This is something only I can do!"

… So in the end… madness has claimed him.

I turned to lady Beatrice, who turned to look back at me. We watched each other in silence.

"Subaru…. What? Were your words of living… a lie?"

That's…. that's right. That's not an action that Subaru would have taken if he wished to live. It's illogical… Something is wrong.

Weak, pathetic Subaru… He has an ability. Even Roswaal was interested in him because of it.

I walked over to the edge, and peered down. Even from this height, I could see red. Smashed blood splattered on the rocks. There's no doubt in my mind that Subaru is dead.

"Lady Beatrice… You should not look down." I advised her.

"I… I'm tired.. I'm going back." She said as she floated away.

…Master Roswaal would know the meaning of this. But I am his pawn, it's my duty to investigate.

I leaped down, sending my wind blasts to slow my descent. In mere moments, I was standing next to his body.

…. He landed head first. His upper body is smashed, and it was propped on a spike. His hands, rested near his pants.

I stood, then moved and reached out to take what items he may have.

Subaru only carried one item with him to the grave. It was an odd pink box, rectangular in shape. There's a cut in the middle of the box, and I pulled it open…

The bottom part of the box had many smaller squares cut into the box with odd lines on them. The top part of the box had light being shined from it, and it showed a figure of Lady Emilia in the garden.

What is this?

Whatever this box is.. It might be a clue. I shall pass it to Master Roswaal.

Taking one last glance at the corpse, there's nothing more for me to do…

Rem…

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

In the end, even Master Roswaal didn't know what it was. Emilia was equally clueless, and Lady Beatrice claimed that the box couldn't be made. In the end, I decided to keep it, hoping one day it would be a clue to Rem's death.

I laid in my bed at night, and though I couldn't sleep, I must have slept, because I saw the sun shining on the curtain of my window…

Normally… Rem would wake up earlier then me, and she would open the door, and greet me with a smile.

I can even hear the door opening, Rem's soft steps walking in as she gently shakes me awake.

I can feel my body shaking?

"Sis, sis, wake up, it's morning. We got work to do."

Eh?

Rem?

Rem!

"Sis sis…. You're crying! What's wrong?"

I held onto Rem strongly, and I could feel her panic… It's Rem. This isn't a dream. She's alive! Then…. Yes. What happened must have been a dream. A very bad dream.

"Ah… it's nothing. Rem, I just had a nighmare…"

"Oh.."

"Well…let's start our day."

"Mhm… we need to wake up Subaru as well. He's probably still sleeping."

Subaru…. He's someone I must be careful of. That dream meant something. Yes, Subaru was afraid. He's wrecked with nighmares as well. He made a contract with Lady Beatrice to protect him.

Rem… is alive. If I ask Subaru. If he does love Rem and me… He'll tell us, won't he? Slowly, I move to stand, and nodded at Rem.

Wait, why must we wake Subaru? He's the mansion's guest. Wouldn't it be rude to wake him up?

"Rem, Rem why do we need to wake Subaru up? Isn't it better if he rots in the bed?"

"Hm? Sis, while Subaru may have overworked himself yesterday, it's not good to have him sleep in. After all, he is working in the mansion. Sis's kindness is big, but if he doesn't wake up later, then I'm afraid his body won't adjust to working here."

What?

Subaru is working at the mansion?

This… Isn't this Subaru's box? Why do I have it in my pocket? Before Rem could notice, I quickly hid the box back into my pocket. This box... it wasn't a dream. But what actually happened?

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

I convinced Rem to follow me to wake Subaru up. Following in her footsteps, we headed to the servants quarters, and there, she opened up a door.

"Good morning, Subaru." Rem spoke as she shook him up before moving back.

"Hmm… Just give me another 5 minutes. It's too early to go to school."

"Subaru, you're not a kid, there's no school."

"Hahaha… I'm just kidding."

He moved to stand and held his hands up with both thumbs sticking out. On his face is a wide smile.

"Natsuki Subaru! He thirsts for the day of morning! Second day on the job, you can't be late!"

This isn't the Natsuki Subaru that I know.


	2. Chapter 1

Onwards to chapter 1. Third person perspective. In the writing of this fanfic, it truly troubles me that I have to get into Subaru's mindset. Also he seriously speaks about his situation a lot and to everyone. I'm amazed no one has figured out Subaru's secret yet.

Kinda sad that no one has asked him about his ramblings.

Also, how do I just seem to gravitate towards the 2k words per chapter? I swear it's not intentional. I just write out a whole bunch of scenes in my head and they just end up at that number when I consider a chapter to be complete.

Enjoy the read, and don't worry. I have a whole bunch of scenes for chapter 2 and 3. Chapter 4 onwards well….it's going to be a stretch, so my writing speed will slow there. But I promise it won't end on a cliffhanger if I ever do leave this fic unfinished.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

Natsuki Subaru, a man of many mysteries. Natsuki Subaru, the one whom stinks of a witch. Natsuki Subaru, returned from death.

Currently, the one and only Subaru is in the forbidden library, walking in circles around a clearly confused and agitated blond haired twin-tailed girl.

"This is troublesome, this is troublesome… real troublesome. I really don't understand. You know, Ram has been following me almost twenty four seven. When I sleep she's there. When I wake, she's there. She even followed me to the toilet once!"

He shivered, holding his arms together as he recalled the scene of himself forcibly pushing Ram away from the toilet before closing the door.

"Also, Rem's eyes had been real cold to me. When I meet her, she goes…'You and sis seem to be getting along well'. 'You and sis seem to be together again'. It's not like I want it! Also every single mistake I made is being watched and commented by Ram. It's embarrassing! My pride as a functional member of the human race is being destroyed!"

"Will you stop with your whining! It's barely been two days since you worked here." The small girl, Beatrice, finally snapped as she threw a book at him. "Why are you even here in the first place? How did you even break through the gate?"

"Oh? That? I needed a break from Ram so I came here. And… gate crossing… Well, you just… wish for it, then open the door. See, I just close my eyes, reach out and then I step and see the lovely and kind Beatrice in front of me."

She drew back, away from him. "Did you hit your head or something? You're not lusting after me, are you? That is disgusting. Stay away."

"Hey, the only one for me is Emilia. E.M.T. You don't have to worry, why would I be attracted to a child's body? Heh, I really should go back to work though…"

Subaru turned his back to her as he walked. "Ah Beatrice… I do like that personality of yours. Arigatou. Thank you."

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?"

"I'll need your help later. So it's just thanks in advance."

As the door opened, Beatrice would note a pink haired girl starring at Subaru. "That's enough of a break, Barusu."

"Ram! Kuso! Wait, how long were you standing there? What are you, an NPC that doesn't move until the player has sight of you?"

"I don't understand what you mean, but I do know you have been slacking."

Reaching up to pull at his ear, Ram led Subaru away.

"Ah, wait, at least let me close the door."

"There's no need. Lady Beatrice can easily close it."

At that moment, Lady Beatrice could only calm her annoyance as she gave a sigh.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

"Ouch!"

"….You seem to be cutting yourself a lot. Don't you know the meaning of progress, Barusu?"

"Sorry, sorry, sempai!" Subaru responded with a smile. His left thumb was bleeding from how he nicked his finger against the knife. "These cuts are just a minor issue. I don't know why, but I just can't get my hand eye coordination right!"

"I feel sorry for the person who will be eating your blood favored potatoes."

"What? No such thing will happen. Of course I'll wash these potatoes cleanly! Roswaal isn't a vampire. Vampires don't wear makeup."

"If anyone's a vampire, it'll be you, Barusu, sucking up Master Roswaal's hospitality."

"Ouch, I want to object to that, but I can't. But you'll see, one day, I'll become a better potato peeler then you are!"

"Your desire to just be someone who peels potatoes speaks volume of how low you are, Barusu. Even I am feeling embarrassed being your sempai."

Stretching her arm out, Ram would point her knife at him, before moving her left hand forward, and rotating a potato around the knife.

"Try not to embarrass me any further. Watch. When peeling, hold the knife still and rotate the vegetable. Your hands are shaking too much."

"…..."

"Barusu?"

"Hm? Ah, no, it's nothing. Hahaha.. just spaced out for a bit." He sat down, visibly took a few deep breaths before resuming peeling off the skin of the potato slowly.

For a few quite minutes, the two would work in silence. Rem had finished her dinner preparations and stood silently beside her sister, waiting for the two to be done.

Subaru would sneak glances at the girl, unable to help himself as he felt the girl's constant gaze on him. It unnerved him, especially those eyes. He didn't like them. Those were eyes that distrusted him. He needed to change them, he must.

"Sempai, you've been looking at me a lot. Is there something I can help you?" Subaru spoke, looking up from his potato skinning work to smile at her.

Rem looked startled, and it would be Ram who answered him. "Your awkwardness probably caught her eye. Especially your hair, it's just too unsophisticated."

"Is that so? My hair huh…" Subaru closed his eyes, and a strange smile appeared on his lips.

"At the very least, a servant shouldn't have such unruly hair. Rem, if you don't mind, it would be great if you could tidy up Barusu's hair."

"Sister?" Rem looked surprised.

"You. Are. Starring. At. Barusu. Because. You. Are . Bothered. By. His. Hair. Right?" Ram intoned, her voice soft, but her words were firm, and without any space to argue, Rem could only agree with the opinion.

Subaru would stand, sighing for a bit as he moved to the door. "…before… didn't it?" Subaru mumbled softly.

He turned to face them, left hand at his waist, and right hand held across his chest. "Ram. Rem. You don't have to tip toe around the subject. I know, I'm cursed. Even if I try, I doubt I can rid myself of the witch scent. Honestly, this curse has been making my life hell. Not only can I not speak certain words, I've already lost two lives thanks to this damn curse. Unlike cats, humans only have one life you know?"

He looked the two in the eyes, his face set with seriousness. "I don't know why I have the witch scent, nor how to get rid of it. But Emilia has saved me. I owe my life to her. Also, there are definitively people that I have to protect, no matter what!"

He spun around, then stomped his right foot on the floor with his arms straight. "ThAT IS ALL. Soldier Subaru will return after cleaning his hand! Please Excuseeeee Me!" Hands and legs moving mechanically, he marched out of the kitchen, leaving Rem and Ram alone.

"Sister, sister, is Subaru secretly a mind reader?"

"… No. Subaru is to idiotic to have that ability."

* * *

_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

In the night, a daily conversation between a maid and her master happens. Seated in Roswaal's lap, Ram prepares herself to have Roswaal's mana be given to her. It has become a daily ritual for the two, one that not even Emilia realizes.

"About Barusu…. Ability wise, he's ordinary. He neither has the strength or skill of any warrior. However, there is a problem with him. His hands shake even when doing nothing and the smile on his face is usually fake. He whispers to himself but yet, he is unsettlingly perceptive. He knew how to find Lady Beatrice, even after she has used Gate crossing. Also, he knew where the tools were stored, despite not being told of their location."

"I see… you seem concerned."

"Yes… Barusu is an enigma. His mutterings makes no sense most of the time, and he acts differently from his normal self in order to hide his nervousness. The possibility of him being a spy is low. He is sickeningly positive, and he attracts way to much attention to himself. If you ask him his secrets, he's the type of person who will tell you. The problem is in understanding what he says."

"Hmm? If he is a spy, then wouldn't a spy speak in riddles? You seem certain about Subaru not being one…. "

"That is…" Ram looked down, unsure on what to say.

"Well, regardless, this may become a problem that we have to handle extremely discreetly. As the elder sister, you'll need to do your best to make sure Rem does not act preemptively. This is an important time, a time where the sum of all our efforts up until now will be tested."

"Yes, Master Roswaal."

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

Ram would be surprised when she entered her room. Her sister, Rem was seated on the floor, and she looked up with a smile.

"Sister, sister, come over here."

Confused, but trusting her sister, Ram obeyed. She sat next to her and didn't fight it when Rem took hold of her upper body and lowered her body. Her head rested on something soft, and it took a quick look to the side to see that she was resting on her lap.

"Rem… what is this?"

"This is lap pillow. Apparently, doing this made Subaru relax and release all the sadness and tension he had. Sister, you've been real busy these few days, right? So just relax. Let me help."

"Rem, where did you learn such a silly thing?" she replied, though she made no move to get up.

"Earlier, Lady Emilia was doing this for Subaru. It was a pathetic sight, Subaru was crying his heart out, but he fell asleep in the end. So… I wish to relieve my sister of her sorrows."

"Is that so? Rem… don't you remember? I promise to be the one protecting you. That hasn't changed."

She made to sit up, but was stopped by Rem, who gently held her shoulders.

"Sister, we are sisters… I can tell when you're feeling stressed… Even if you don't share it. Let me do this one thing for you, please?"

"… Well, if this will make you feel at ease, Rem."

"Thank you."

The two sisters shared a silence between them. Softly, Rem would start stroking Ram's hair.

"Sister, it's been hard on you right? You're a very kind person. I'm sure the reason why you've been watching Subaru so intensely is because you know about his issue."

"It was Master Roswaal's orders. If it was up to me, I wouldn't spare Barusu a second of the day."

"Hehe…. But still, you and Subaru have been getting along well. I'll admit I'm a little envious."

"Is that so? Sorry Rem, I'll make sure to pay a lot more attention to you then. But you're so perfect, you're better than me here… I'm not sure what I can do."

"No, sister is mistaken. Sister is the most amazing one in the entire world. Surely if you still had your horn sister would…."

Rem fell silent, and Ram would lift a hand, smiling up at her as she wiped the tears off Rem's cheeks.

"It's not your fault. I did what I wanted to do. And I don't regret it."

"But!"

"No. No but. Rem is Rem. You can do things that I can't do and I can do things you can't do. Hasn't that always been the way? Even back then, you were good at housework."

Ram stood up, and she moved to sit, gently pulling Rem to rest her head on her lap.

"Ha… haha… I should be the one comforting Ram."

"Rem, it can't be helped. I'm the older sister after all."

The two laughed softly, and a few minutes would pass before Ram spoke down.

"I'll be fine, Rem. Don't worry. Master Roswaal's has replenished my mana. I'll be okay."

"Rem, go to bed. You'll need your rest. We're going to the village tomorrow and I have to wake up early as well. After all, it's my turn to wake Barusu tomorrow.."

"Ah, that's right, we're running low on food supply." Rem replied with a nod. "But still.. I want to be with my sister."

"Rem, you're a grown girl now…"

"I know." Sitting up, Rem would turn and get to her feet, before bowing. "Forgive me for my selfish request. I'll go to sleep now, sis."

"Alright… Good night."

Rem would leave and then with a soft thud, the door would close.

Making sure she is alone, Ram released a small sigh, before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pink box. She pulled it open gently, revealing a picture of Emilia communicating with her spirits. The picture has changed once again, though the pictures always showed Emilia, and seem to focus on her smile and beauty.

Closing it, Ram kept the box in her pockets once more as she headed to her bed to sleep. Tomorrow night was when Rem died. She will make sure that will not happen.


	3. Chapter 2

Onwards to chapter 2. I'll admit I've been lazy in writing, but I'm fully invigorated now. Let's do it. Oh btw, anime canonly, Subaru discussed the curse with Beatrice in the morning of the fourth day. In manga, it happened on the third night instead. Here though, I skipped it.

Side notes: Konosuba is great. God Slaying Blade works is great. Mother of Learning is great. ShieldBro is great. Senran Kagura's pretty good.

I just realized Subaru's phone has power even after 1 month + 1 week of no charging. Where can I get a phone like that? I see why authors write in a person's perspective now.. I shall start writing from Subaru's and third person…

Ps: Yo, go watch Sun Wukong review of Re:zero 7. This guy's great, haha. Watching this guy has caused me delays but given me some passion.

Pps: I realize how badass Subaru is, being able to kill a magical beast. I wonder if he leveled up.

Ppps: Suddenly, a 7k update! This chapter was hard to write yo. I should write more. Writing is hard. Took me 3 days and 15 hours... I have the utmost respect for FF writers. Well my true challenge come in the next chapter where I won't have any canon reference to rely on and will be doing all the scenes myself! :D You can say this chapter is the true end of beginning and my beginning to the end.

pppps: Ah don't worry. Unlike my other fics, I actually do have scenes for this storyline. I can picture the story all the way to the end of Arc 3, and maybe early into Arc 4. Translation: I can picture my story all the way to the ending of 25 anime episodes. I'll probably be forced to stop there.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

It was the morning of the decisive day and as with the previous four days, Ram would be seen following Subaru. It was a common sight, since she's the one who is monitoring his work. However, on this particular morning, Ram's closeness disturbed even him. He glanced back, sighing at the deadpan stare that Ram is giving him.

"Eto, sempai. I should have my free time right now… What are you doing staring at me staring at Emilia?"

"Nothing, just making sure that Barusu is keeping his sexual intent in check. Staring at Lady Emilia with a happy smile like that. It's disgusting."

"Ouch. Ouch! That's mean. Don't say that. Emilia-tan is my one true love. As a guy in love, I'm obliged, no, I'm required to smile when he sees his love."

"You say that, but …" Ram seem to hesitate, and Subaru would look surprised as she looked away.

"Hm? Hey. What is it?"

"Nothing. I just thought of something that sent shivers down my spine."

"Mean! That's mean… Ah, whatever. Oh, Emilia's almost done. I better hurry."

Reaching for his pockets, Subaru would take out his cell phone and hastily snap a picture of Emilia.

"Barusu, what is that? What did you just do?"

"This? Hmm… It's a piece of ancient lost technology from my hometown. It's a really rare item, but sadly, it won't be useable for much longer. What I did is I took an image. Like… a painting, except the painting can only be seen here."

Subaru would walk up to Ram as he turned the display for her to see. On it, she would be able to see a still image of Emilia, with Puck on her head as she communes with the spirits. Ram would blink surprised, but she would reach out and close the phone for Subaru.

"Your perversion knows no bounds, Barusu. But I guess it's better than staring at her. So, go ahead, I won't tell Lady Emilia that you use it to gaze at Lady Emilia at night and imagine all sorts of scenarios."

"You're wrong! You're so wrong! I don't do that! This is pure, this is love, this isn't some form of lust, alright?"

Subaru took a moment to breathe deeply before he sighed. "Well, whatever. I'm heading down. Since Puck's awake, it's a good time to learn about magic… There's a lot I don't know. But at least now I can learn more about the things I don't know. Well, later then, sempai."

Subaru walked away, not noticing the shocked look on Ram's face. Left behind, the maid would pull out her pink cell phone, flip it open and then closed it with determination.

As he walked to the gardens, he reviewed his plans once again. Today is the day that he and Rem died. The key is in the village. If he catch the shaman, then he'll save himself, and Rem. With the shaman caught, there wouldn't be any issue in keeping everyone alive. For that reason, he has to work hard. Glancing back, he noticed Ram walking behind him once more. Well, she has been following him almost 24/7 this loop, so he's gotten used to it.

It didn't take long for the two to arrive. Waiting for Emilia to finish her morning communications, Subaru would sit on the ground next to Puck and start a conversation. Seated next to Subaru at a distance, Ram would oversee the three.

"Hey, hey, Puck. Emilia is a silver haired half elf, right? It must be a burden as she grew up, yet even so, she's a person filled with love. Like a noble flower with an undamaged beauty. Perhaps she was blessed with a good environment, or perhaps…"

"It was because she was raised by a good parent." Puck interrupted, chuckling softly to himself. "Well, she was born with a great nature as well. She has gone through ten thousand times more hardship than you could ever imagine. Though, going through that has also made her as lovely as she is today."

"Say, when would someone want to impersonate the witch of envy. Or rather, when would someone want to borrow her identity?"

"Huh? That's an odd question… Well, if I have to say, there are people who bear grudges against the witch. People fear and are angry over what the witch has done, so to impersonate the witch, the person is either insane, or he wishes to cause a commotion."

"I get it… If it's something that will unsettle even weirdoes, then it's probably better for me not to get involved in it… Heheh… Ow! Ram, why did you throw a rock at me?"

Lowering her raised arm, Ram would cross her arms defensively. "You have that weird smile on your face again. It's unbecoming of you, Barusu."

Emilia, done with her task would walk towards them, smiling as she looked at the two. "You two sure are close huh? I'm glad you're getting along."

"How did you manage to see me getting hit by a rock as being close to Ram? Well, whatever. You're a spirit user right, Emilia-tan? What's the difference between spirit users and magic users?"

"Well, in short. Magic user like Roswaal use mana within themselves to cast magic. On the other hand, spirit users use mana in the atmosphere. Even if the effects are the same, the process is significantly different."

"Huh? Doesn't that make spirit users overpowered? Doesn't that mean they can cast spells as much as they like without limit?"

"The situation isn't that good. It's not like atmospheric mana is unlimited… Also, the strength of a spirit user is dependent on the strength of the spirit they are contracted to. Finding a strong spirit is rare."

"I see… it seems it's probably impossible for me to become a spirit user. Say, Ram, what kind of a magic user are you?"

Being called unexpectedly, Ram averted her gaze away from Subaru. "Ram is a magic user. How dull, Barusu. You couldn't figure that out after not seeing a spirit with me?"

"Ah… eto… Spirits could be anything, can't they? In my hometown. there's a spirit that looks like a rock! Or that! That maid hairpiece. That could be a spirit as well!"

"Liar."

"Liar."

"Barusu is a liar."

"I'm speaking for real you know! That rock gave you fire powers and the hairpiece turns cloth into blades. They were really strong spirits. You guys… how can you tell that I'm lying anyway?"

Puck would jump and land on Subaru's head. As he sat, he spoke his answer. "It's obvious if your eyes shift that much, also, how do you expect us to believe such a silly thing. Anyway, do you want to use magic, perchance?"

"Can I?! Do I ever! Magic is amazing! Magic is strong. To have overwhelming power to cast a satellite laser or something..."

"I don't know what that is, but it's probably impossible… You can't be good at magic in a day. But I could probably give you some basic experience of it."

"Seriously?!"

"In that case, let's first find out which element would be suitable for you… Myon. Myon. Myon. Myon…."

"Ignoring those cute but odd sounds, didn't Roswaal do this already? So is this even necessary?"

Ram would perk up upon hearing the name. "Hmm? Master Roswaal has investigated your element, Barusu?"

"Eh, ah… hmm yes, he did. I think. I'm not so sure. Anyway, Puck, the results?!"

"Surprisingly, you have a strong inclination towards Yin. And you have no talent at all, as well."

"Farewell my magic user life! A debuff specialist is me! E- Even so! I would like to have some practical lessons, so please go ahead, Sensei Puck."

"Hmm, something simple for the yin element is probably shadow theatre."

"So, you're able to use shadow theatre. That means its useful right?"

"Isn't it? Well then, this is shadow theatre."

"Eh?"

Darkness. No light around him. No noise. Alone. Weightlessness. There's no ground to step on. No feeling in his hands even though he should be gripping onto them tightly. There's no feeling on his feet, though he's wearing shoes. Even his heart… he can't feel it. There's no sensation, no warmth…

This is like dying… no, this is death itself. No! He's alive! He has things to do! He has to-

"All right! That's enough!"

Panting deeply, Subaru once again saw light. Recovering from the experience, he leaned forward, resting his body on his knees. In front of him, Ram would place a towel on his head.

"Barusu, that's a very unsightly expression on your face. I didn't expect you to be this much of a scared person. You're even sweating like mad. Can't even handle the dark, Barusu?"

"That's mean, sempai…" he spoke, taking the towel and drying his face. "It's more than just sight. It was scary. I lost all sensation you know. It surprised me, that's all. If you don't believe me, then you try it yourself."

"Unlike you, Barusu, I have no need to go though such a thing. There's no reason for me to go through that just to appease your disgrace."

"Haa… well, as expected of Ram… Hey Puck, that shadow theatre was very effective… I'll like to try it at once! I like to try and cast it if possible!"

"All right, then, I shall be your support. Try and visualize the flow of mana within you according to your will through me, then expel a part of this through a gate out of your body."

"Leave it to me! I'm good at day dreaming!"

…

"Oh, this is bad…"

Before the surprised reaction of Pack and Emilia, Subaru would appear to detonate. His entire body would suddenly emit massive amounts of black fog that enveloped the four in darkness. In response, Ram would summon the wind and lifted the black fog up, revealing a worn out Subaru sprawled on the ground.

Puck would be the first to speak. "Starting from the end, as your control of the gate is too lax, it's better not to try too hard, Subaru."

"Hey… looking at this situation, that's the first thing you say?"

"Teehee-hee!" Puck lightly smacked his forehead with his left paw.

"It's not cute at all! Okay?!"

"Barusu, I admit I had my hopes up but it turns out you're useless even in this category huh?"

"Terrible! Your words are terrible, sempai! They may be true but I didn't ask to be born without magic ability you know!"

Subaru would wince as he tried to push his body up… It was clear to them all that he couldn't do so. His body was sluggish and his arms trembled from the strain.

Emilia knelt, hurriedly speaking to stop Subaru. "You shouldn't move, since your mana is exhausted. You should keep still. You probably can't work today, Subaru."

No! If he couldn't work then he'll lose a day! Rem will go to the village and she'll die! Damn, he fully regretted his foolish action now.

"That would be bad! That would be really bad! I must work today."

He closed his eyes, and tried to push himself to a sitting position once again.

A sigh would come from Emilia as she took out a fruit. As she placed it into Subaru's lips, she would grumble to him. "You really leave me with no choice here, jeez… chew and swallow."

A fruit? It's sweet and sour and… "FWOOOAAHH!"

He sprung to his feet, and couldn't help but to flex his arms high in the air… "What, what was that? My body feels hot!"

"It's a fruit called the Bokko fruit. When eaten, it revitalizes mana inside the body. Though… I didn't want to use it since it isn't good for the body… You weren't acting just now, were you?"

"Of course not! Something important will happen today. You won't regret this." Even as he spoke, his eyes couldn't help to glance at Ram, but they quickly went back to Emilia. Hiding the traces of guilt in his heart, he once again silently swore to keep them all safe.

"Barusu. If you feel well enough, then we have ten minutes before we start work. Get up, and make yourself presentable. Here."

Standing next to him, a strong gust of wind would blow away the grass and dirt on the back of his uniform. "I expect you to be in the hall by then. If you will excuse me, Lady Emilia. Master Puck."

Bowing, Ram would leave the tree as she headed to the mansion.

Feeling thankful, Subaru would smile and wave his goodbyes to Emilia as he ran after Ram. "Ah, hang on sempai! I'll follow you back. The faster we finish work, the better, isn't it?"

He knew that he had a tight clock, and the more time he has to investigate the shaman, the better.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

Work finished early, and so it was that Subaru, Rem and Ram would be walking to the village far quicker then was planned.

As they walked, Subaru took quick glances behind him, where Ram viewed him with a passive look and Rem with a hostile one. He was a little unnerved by Rem, involuntarily shuddering as he recalled what happened when he died in the past, but he gained trust points with Ram, and is currently working in the mansion, so that should deter Rem to not kill him again. Hopefully.

Well, even if she does, this time, he'll make the most of this loop. This would be the third time he came to the village, but this time, he knows that physical contact is required to place the curse. So, just wait, he'll expose the shaman and solve it!

It's like a murder mystery novel, isn't it? Well except the murdered was himself. That took a lot of the fun out of it…

Reaching Ahram village, the three would be greeted by four kids. Petra, Luka, Mild, Meili. He smiled as he saw them. Well, he didn't know them yet, but he will soon enough, again.

"Sis, sis, let's split the task of collecting only the light items between us."

"Rem, Rem, let's leave the heavy, difficult to carry items for Barusu to deal with."

"Err…" Well, something like this happened the first time as well, didn't it? It was tough, but… how could he let Emilia see him carry the light stuff while the girls carry the heavy things? He is a man. Then again, he could only think this way because of his conversation with Ram. Making a small note to have that conversation again, it would be with a smile that Subaru entered the village as he split up with the maids.

"Mister, mister, who are you?" said Petra.

"Me? Well... Y'all shouldn't get involved with a space time traveler like me… But if you insist, I am Natsuki Subaru, new employee in the Roswaal mansion. "

Walking with them, he would enter the village while holding the kids by their hands.

"Kids, do you know what space time is?"

"Space-time? No, what is it mister?"

"Well, it's a theory that says that space is the same thing as time. For example, walking five steps takes five seconds, so the space of five steps is the same as five seconds. However, if you stay still, then your space time is zero."

"Hoo… that sounds complex, mister. Is that what you wish to be when you grow up? Hey hey, what a silly thing. Space time traveler doesn't sound useful. I'm going to be the best lumberjack in the villager! Now that's a job worthy of a man's pride!"

"Space time is useless. Well then, how else would I know who you are, Luka!"

"Whoa! You know my name? Ah, I know, I must be that famous!"

"Wrong! This is my power of space-time. I just asked for your name in the future, and then I traveled back in time and told you it now."

"Amazing! Mister, mister, do you know my name?"

"Of course, Petra, and you are Mild and Meili. Pleasure to meet you."

"Whoaa!"

Gaining the amazement of the kids, Subaru would laugh gently as he made small talk with the kids, even as he led them to the center of the village.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

"Victory!"

" **VICTORY!"**

It was a very odd sight that Ram walked into. Ignoring the villagers whom dispersed to their daily life, she walked up to Subaru with a question.

"So, what is this activity all about?"

"It's exercise, radio calisthenics. As expected, the fact that it can be enjoyed across all strata of society is the secret to its long lasting popularity. It's great, isn't it?"

"Whatever floats your boat…" Rem spoke with a shake of her head.

"Ooi.. Don't dismiss it so brutally, Rem-chi."

"Ram-chi, you're so cold!" said the kid Lucas as he enjoyed the interaction of the two.

"Ram-chi, you're being cruel." said the kid Petra as she clasped her hands together.

"Ram-chi, scary!" said the kid Mild with a joking smile on his face.

Ram turned to the kids, and then to Subaru with an annoyed question. "Did you teach these kids to call me that?"

"Well, doesn't it feel like it'll be easier to get along with them this way?"

"Well, I don't really mind, but Rem will probably be annoyed by this."

"Kids, what do we call Rem?"

"Rem-rin!" "Rem-rin." "Rem-rin-rin!"

"Good, job!"

Sighing once again, Ram would shake her head and decided to change the topic. "So, Barusu, you were so insistent on being here. Did you get the information that you needed?"

"Hm? Ah… yeah. I got everything I need. I guess we can go now."

Turning to face the kids, Subaru reached out and petted Petra's head as he spoke his goodbyes.

"Well, since I have work to do, I got to go, though if I had more time I would play with you some more. Hahaha. Such a pity. Such a pity!"

"Saying it so insincerely" "while smiling" "are you really that happy to go?"

Subaru laughed back at the kids, but he blinked as his sleeve was pulled by Meili. "Oh? What's up?"

"Erm… here, come here…" Meili spoke, pulling Subaru using his sleeve.

"Hmm? Something the matter? Ram, want to come with me?"

"Haa? Do you need my help even with kids, Barusu? Well, if you're asking for it, it can't be helped. Who knows what kind of disaster will happen if I leave you alone? Very well."

"Thanks!"

With the rest of the kids following them, Meili would soon carry a puppy up, and she would happily show it to the group.

"Oh! I've forgotten about this. There was this set of events as well, right? Well... It's hard to resist the attraction of its fluffiness."

Reaching out to pet the dog, Subaru would wince as the puppy reached out, and bite as deep as it could on his hand.

"Ouch… Ah, as expected, this happened again, huh?"

Chuckling softly, Ram would take Subaru's bitten hand and inspect it. "Even a pup dislikes you, Barusu, truly you can't do anything."

"Hey hey! How can the actions of a young creature that's running on instinct be blamed on me? Ha. Whatever, sorry Meili. I'll play with you and your puppy on another day."

"Let's go, Barusu. Rem would be able to heal your wound."

"Hmm... yeah. Well, let's go."

Walking side by side, the two headed towards the town's exit with a smile on both of their faces.

O_*O_*O_*O_*

With blue hair like the sky, the girl waited with a look that could freeze winter. A dark look would be on her eyes as she spoke, her tone accusatory.

"Sis and Subaru… You seem to be getting along well."

"Erm… about that.

"Sis and Subaru, you seem to be getting along well."

"Rem… You've said that already."

"Sis and Subaru, you seem to be getting along well…."

"I got it I got it!" Subaru went forward, and he knelt and groveled in front of Rem once. "I apologize! But whatever you think I did, I didn't do! I swear! But… I need your help, can you heal my hand?"

"Haa… first time in the village and you already got hurt." Rem didn't look like moving.

"Rem, Rem, Subaru might be useless and incompetent, but he got the wound when trying to make the kids happy. So, this time he's worthy to be healed."

"Since sister says so… And only because sister says so, Subaru, hand."

Reaching for his hand, it took only a few short seconds before his hand healed.

"Oh! It's not bleeding anymore. Rem is amazing as usual. Hey Ram, if you're not careful, your position as the responsible sister is being threatened."

"That's impossible, Subaru. Sister is the most amazing person. Her grace, her charm, her beauty, in none of those things do I compare."

"You both are twins... Aren't you just praising yourself when you say that? Well, even if you say so, I can't deny that you girls do have those. However, E.M.T. Emilia has heart."

Subaru would pay little notice when Ram walked behind him, but he certainly noticed when a large barrel was placed on his back with little warning.

"If we don't leave, we'll be late. Let's go… Rem, don't worry about Barusu. We'll head to the mansion first."

"Ouch! How nasty! I know I'm a man but can't you girls take pity on me? Hey! Wait up!"

Chasing after the two, no one noticed the frown on Ram's face.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

"Hmmmmmaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhh… Ha. Ha. Ha. Haaa…"

Dropping the barrel that was filled with fruits, Subaru would be panting as he knelt on the floor.

"My gosh. So this is what it means for someone to be nothing but all talk." Said Ram with crossed arms. "I thought you promised to do some work around here."

"Yeah, I said I would. I promised, and tried my best!" Subaru countered as he got to his feet.

"Tried your best?"

"Yes, that. Did my best."

"What was it like to try your best and still fail?"

Subaru would shake his head, and tapped the barrel twice. "I can bench... I mean, lift weights up to 80kg, but endurance and stamina is a whole different matter."

"I don't know what this 80 kg means... but I do know that you're all talk and no action."

"Say what you want, but until you at least try to pick this up..."

Rem walked forward, and holding the barrel in a hug, easily lifted it up. Subaru would flinch away in shock, even as Rem said that she'll bring the barrel to the kitchen counter.

"Was I even needed here?" He said with a blink as he watched Rem easily carry the barrel away.

"As you can see, no."

"Then, why did you even make me try? You're mean as always, sempai."

"Oh, you couldn't tell? I was just being nice to you."

"Haa? Ram being nice to me? That'll be a firs-… No, well, I'll admit that Ram has been nice to me on many occasions but, how are you being nice to me now?

"Did you really want Lady Emilia to see you carrying a tiny bag of spices, while you trot behind Rem, as she carries the bulk of the goods?"

A small moment would pass and Subaru would stand straight and bow at Ram. "Sempai! You are a genius! I am truly grateful!"

"Feel free to be even more grateful."

"… Can't you be a little cuter in saying that?" he sighed as he recovered.

"But I am already so cute, Barusu."

"… Why am I so willing to accept that response?" He questioned himself, being unable to deny her.

Hearing footsteps from behind him, he turned and saw Rem returning with Roswaal. Oh, this was when Roswaal left for his meeting… He remembers this from his first loops. Hmm…

"Hey, Rose-chi. Are you going out?"

"Just for a while, I received a troublesome message you seeeeee. I'm going to the vicinity of Garfield's place to verify it. Either way… it feels suspicious, soooo since I don't think I'll be able to return to night, Ram, Rem. I'll leave things to you."

"Yes, if that's your order." Said Rem.

"Yes, even at the cost of my life." said Ram, and Subaru would blink at the words.

"Hey, Rose-chi… Please come back as soon as possible. I'm having a deep gut feeling that something will be going down tonight."

"Hmmmmmm? Well, if that is the case. I shall tryyyy… Make sure you take care of Emilia, all right?"

"Yeah, I'll deal with that seriously."

"Then, I'll be off."

Subaru watched Roswaal as he left by soaring into the skies at high speeds. He turned around, smiling as Ram and Rem clarified to him to do his work.

"Yeah… it's time to work. Time to get it settled."

Walking through the mansion, Subaru would have his eyes closed as he goes through the many doors. His steps were certain, and behind him, a familiar set of footsteps followed him. Well, it's fine if it's Ram. She'll understand.

"SO it's the long awaited Bea-Ko time!"

Slamming open a door, Subaru opened the door to the forbidden library once more. Inside, Beatrice would be looking very cross as she spoke, eyes not leaving the open book that she held.

"My gate crossing was defeated so easily… Really, what's up with that?"

Subaru chuckled softly, and he gestured to himself with a thumb and with a cheerful voice. "Hey! I think I've been cursed, so could you help me verify that?"

"Barusu is always cursed. You have the scent of the witch, don't you?"

"No, not that! I have a new curse now, I think. It's from a shaman."

Closing her book, she sighed as she turned to regard Subaru with her full attention. "What are you talking about? It's only been a day since we talked about that! There has to be a limit to how easily you be affected by….Oh. The spell form of a curse. You really have been cursed."

"Seriously?" "Really, Barusu?"

"You seem pretty shocked even though you've already predicted the result. If it activated, it would kill you 80 to 90% of the time. You don't look afraid. Almost like you don't fear dying."

"Huh? Hey, I'm super scared of dying, you know? It's pretty scary, but there's something I fear more than dying."

"Barusu… why are you looking at me when you're saying that?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry… Well, Bea-ko. Will you please?"

"Fine, I will destroy the spell form immediately."

Reaching her hand out, Beatrice would touch Subaru on his forehead, and soon, black clouds would be sent out from his left hand. "It's unbearably unpleasant." She commented as she grasped and destroyed the clouds. "Alright, that's done. You will be fine now."

"Hey Bea-ko.. That part of my palm you touched earlier…"

"Is the place where the shaman touched you."

Panic, desperation and anxiety crossed through his face, before it finally settled on determination. He turned to Ram and bowed.

"Ram! The dog! You understand right. I'm going to the village."

"Wait. Before we leave, we must inform Rem."

"We?"

"I'm going with you. If I leave you alone, you'll just die. A shaman isn't someone you can handle."

"Heh, as much as those words hurt, they are true. Alright. Let's go."

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

They left Rem in the mansion to guard it, and Emilia and Beatrice was soon notified of the situation. Emilia wanted to follow but they couldn't risk it. In the end, he promised her that it would be a scout mission, and not a destroy mission.

Certain that those in the mansion residents are safe, he left in a high mood. Running on the path down, he looked to his side, where Ram ran with him.

"You know, sempai, for everything that happens. I actually feel relieved that you're here."

"Naturally, I'm the dependable one in all scenarios."

"At first, you know, watching you follow me everywhere was unnerving, but in this case, I'm really glad you are here."

"You're repeating yourself, Barusu."

"Hm, yeah. Sorry."

They reached the village, but to their surprise, the villagers were out with lit torches. Heading nearer, the bright red light shined clearly on the faces of the concerned people.

"Several children of the village have disappeared… So the adults are looking around for them as we speak."

Matching the look of concern, Subaru spoke hastily, his words almost at a blur. "Are Luka, Petra, Mild and Meili the children who are missing?"

"Yeah, that's right but… how."

"They won't show up even if you look around the village. Please tell everyone who's searching for them that the children are in the forest!"

He ran off before the villager could get his reply in. Behind him, Ram would bow slightly before running after Subaru.

He ran to the place where Meili had brought him, to where they found the lost puppy. Running into the forest, it wasn't long before they came across the jewels that held up the barrier around the town.

Most were brightly lit, but one was dull, as black as the night itself. Here, Subaru stopped and looked at that gem, before turning back to Ram for answers.

"The barrier has been broken." Ram spoke up, stopping beside him with a look of worry.

"What's up with that?"

"A magical beast has crossed over from the other side of the barrier. This is bad, if we go in, it's probable that we'll be attacked."

".. Even so… There's a possibility that we won't be. Ram, let's go."

"Barusu. What are you doing?"

"The kids are deeper inside. So I have to go and save them."

"… Hold on, Barusu, with no weapon and magic, just what exactly do you plan to do when you encounter the beasts? Furthermore… this is too suspicious, for a problem like this to arise, exactly when Roswaal's leaving. Something deeper is going on here."

"There's no time to think deeper. I'm going. You do what you like, sempai."

Subaru would start jogging into the forest, and left Ram behind. A few seconds would pass before Ram would follow him.

"How annoying, Barusu. Weak as you are, you'll certainly die on the first beast you encounter. Roswaal and Lady Emilia will be sad if that happens."

"Hoo. That may be so. I can only apologize to them next time."

"But I'm curious, someone unrelated to the village would not go this far. Just why do you want to save them, Subaru?"

"Hmm… It's hard to say. Well, it's not like I have no relationships with them. Petra wants to make clothes for a living. Luka will become the best lumberjack like his father. Mild cares for his mother a lot. Meili is kind and caring, a good natured kid who is shy. I know their faces, their names, their ambitions, and what they want to do. Radio calisthenics… I promised to do it with them again tomorrow."

He would turn to look at her. "and… I keep my promises, and letting people keep their promises is in my nature."

"Hmm… acting cool is not in your nature, Barusu."

"Mean! Allow me to have my man's romance every once in a while okay? I'm risking my life here!"

"Weak as you are, you don't have to worry. You won't die with me here."

Let's go."

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

It took the two fifteen minutes to find the kids. Laid on a clearing in the ground, five small figures could be seen.

"They are here!" Subaru shouted out, and he would rush and kneel beside one of them. "She's alive, They're alive!"

"… They are weak. If nothing is done, they will die."

"The curse? Damn it, and we finally found them. Ram, can you undo it?"

"…. No. It's best if I don't. I lack the skill to do so. Lady Beatrice should be able to undo it. We need to bring them to the mansion."

"If that's the case then… right, let's go! But…."

There were five kids, and only two people. At the most, they could bring four people back…. His thoughts were cut as a small voice called out to him.

"Subaru… kun?" The girl at his feet opened her eyes and spoke to him.

"Wha? You're awake, Petra? All right, good. You're a tough girl. Don't overdo it, though. I'll take you home, where you can say goodbye to the pain. Just rest for now."

"One is… still in... the forest."

"Hey! What did you say? Petra!"

He got no response back, as the girl has fainted. Looking about, it didn't take long for him to identify the missing child.

"Damn it! She's right. Meili isn't here! Ram! We don't have time. I'm going!"

"Barusu, stop! Are you going to ignore the kids right here?"

"Then…. What should I do? Meili is in danger!"

"These kids are in danger, we are in danger right now. The right thing to do is to save as many lives as possible. We can only do that if we bring these kids to the mansion!"

"…Alright. I got it. Place all the kids on my shoulders! We need to move! Sempai! Please help clear the path to the village!"

"You don't even need to ask."

Working in short order, Subaru knelt as Ram placed two boys and two girls on Subaru's shoulders. He carried them like how one would carry a bag of potatoes, but it couldn't be helped in this emergency.

While carrying Mild, Ram would move back to the village. Wind circulated around her as she used them to cut away the brush and roots. He followed behind her, refusing to lag behind even though he was carrying a heavy burden.

It turns out though, that his efforts were for naught.

"Hey! Over here! They found the kids!"

A voice other than them called out. It was a villager! "Oh! Nice timing! Boss! These kids have been cursed! If you want to save them, bring them to Roswaal's mansion!"

The villager that found the two would be shocked as he heard the news. "What?! Cursed! Are you certain?"

"I can't be more certain about this than anything in my life! You need to bring these kids to the mansion. Ask for Bett- Ask for Beatrice! Ask for Puck! They can save them."

Quickly passing the kids over, Subaru would stand and head back into the forest. "There's one more! Meili's missing. We have to find her!"

"Hmm? Meili? Was there a kid by that name?"

"There is! Don't worry, I'll find her. Just send the kids to the mansion! Ram!"

"I got it."

Entrusting the kids to the villagers, Subaru and Ram would rush back into the forest to search for the final girl.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

"There she is… this is suspicious." Peeking from a bush, Subaru would gesture out and pointed at the form of a fainted blue haired girl. His voice was soft and he inwardly winced as he smelt a foreign scent of the forest. "This smell is coming from the beasts, isn't it? Why would they bring her here if not to just lure us out… Damn. What do we do?"

His brows were curved in a frown, and he turned to his companion. "Ram, you can fight, right?"

"No, Rem is the better fighter. But… I can use a rather extreme form of wind magic."

"Seriously? This is a damn good time to learn that information. Ugh, this is going to be hard… Well, nothing to it then. Ram... here's the plan. I rush out, grab her and then I'll start running towards the village. You run behind me and kill those beasts. Sounds good?"

"Barusu… That plan won't work. My magic won't last that long. When I have no more magic, I won't be able to move. But my unmoving form is more elegant then how you were this morning."

"Ah… that's terrible. If only Rom-chi is here. Well… there's nothing to it then… We either make it or we break it. Ram, for dragging you here, sorry."

Before Ram could reply, Subaru would dash out. He slid to a halt, picked the girl up over his shoulder and made a mad dash back towards Ram. Almost instantly, howls would be heard from all around, and ten mad beasts would dash from the other side of the forest and into the clearing. They spotted Subaru easily and made a mad dash for him.

"Ram! Jump on my shoulder!"

"What kind of an idiotic plan is this! Do you not have brains, Barusu!"

Even as she complained, she did as she said, and was picked up on Subaru's other shoulder like a bag of potatoes.

"Fula!"

Hearing the howls and yelps of the beasts behind him, Subaru ran for his life, panting deeply and with his heart thudding in his chest. He ignored the sounds of wind, of meat and flesh being cut. Right now, he only had one goal.

For a few minutes, it seems that his plan would work as Ram held the beasts at bay. Then, they came at him from all sides. He found his way blocked, and would wince as he hastily stopped and turned around.

"Ram! The road!"

"Fulaaaaaa!"

He turned once again and would rush forwards, ignoring the carcass of the beasts in front of him.

"Just. Just a little more!" he shouted to encourage himself.

"SUBARU, Dodge!"

"Huh?"

His footsteps has yet to reach the ground when the very earth in front of him exploded. Wind and gravel smashed into his body as he was sent to the skies.

"Gah!"

As gravity took hold, he still realized that he was holding onto the two. If they landed like this… Hoping for the best, he released his hold on the two and pushed them away.

His landing was harsh, and pain spiked through his body. He landed on his left arm, and his bones groaned as they pressed against each other. His attempts at moving his left arm only resulted in spikes of pain. A dislocation at this time?

But… he's still alive! What about Ram? She… landed on her feet, and in her arms was Meili. The two had cuts and were bleeding, but they were relatively uninjured.

Amid the sounds of growling, he stood up, only to discover that the dogs had encircled all of them. Standing on an elevated ground, a small puppy wagged its tail as it looked down upon them.

"Kuso… It's that bastard huh. Ram run towards the village. I'm going to attract their attention to me, so that will be your chance."

"Barusu… this isn't a joking matter. How would you do that? It's more suitable for you to be the coward and run while I be the one to fight them off."

"She's already in your hands, sempai. I'm sorry, but I'm trusting you to this… Get her to safety."

He breathed in, and then shouted at the dogs. "I'M NATSUKI SUBARU! AND I HAVE RETURN FRO-"

The very aura around them changed. Almost all at once, all the dogs would rush forwards towards him. They ignored Ram completely as they rushed past her. She would have a short second of shock as this happened but her feet were moving her body forward before her mind could catch up.

The last sight Ram had of Subaru was of him curled up, his arms and legs protecting his vital points.

* * *

O_*O_*O_*O_*

* * *

She ran. There were no tears in her eyes, but she was sad. Still, she had respect for his final wish as she ran towards the village. Countless minutes would pass, but her worst fears came true as she detected magic under her. Hastily leaping to the side, the ground would explode, stopping her progress.

From behind, countless dog-beasts would be seen chasing after her. Making a split second decision, Ram would throw Meili into the air and boost her up into the trees with her wind. Meili's unconscious form would land and be stuck in the tree branches above. Turning, she wasn't surprised to see the beasts had started to circle her. They didn't attack, each standing proudly, as if they were mocking her. No, what they were doing was they were waiting for an opportunity.

Once again, she detected mana underneath her. Shooting forward to dodge the magic attack, she sent her wind out, slashing out at the dogs in front of her. The fight began, and the beasts swarmed forward.

They rammed her body, they bit at her legs, they scratched at her eyes. It did not hurt as much as losing her horn, but the injuries accumulated and increased her fatigue. Her body constantly sent signals of pain and even as she continued to use magic, she could feel her body deteriorate, her internal organs suffering under the stress.

She can't last long. Even now, she's on her final breaths. She could even feel her vision growing dim. Feeling sorrow, she apologized to Subaru, to Rem, to master Roswaal. If she was going to die... she'll take out as many as she could with her.

"EL FULA!"

Upon her call, the wind spun around her and howled like a storm. The blades bit into the nearby dogs, slicing them cleanly into pieces. For a brief moment, she was a goddess of death, an untouchable being capable of destroying cities.

And then the moment passed.

Her vision grew dim as her body gave way and she fell forwards, landing onto the dirt. With her fading sight, she could still see that there were still dogs that had survived, and right there was the puppy that was the cause of her death… Regret. She was filled with regret and her last wish was to wish that Rem would be safe. She could even hear Rem crying out for her…

"SIS!"

…

"R…em?"

"Sis! Hang on! I'll heal you right now!"

Feeling herself being picked up, Ram's last thought before she fainted was a mixture of fear and relief.


End file.
